Problem Solver
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: TenTen's been frustrated with Neji's lack of loving lately. When she finds out why well, she's all about helping him solve his little problem. Ties into 'One of Those Nights' - no story, pretty much just smut. You've been warned, no kiddies please.


A/N: It's been awhile, ne? Firstly, I'd like to thank my beta reader **DarkSacredJewelXoX **- you are awesome! ^_^ Secondly, this is for my girl, Sammy(SammyQuill) I know you were looking forward to this (as were a few other ladies) *giggle*. This one-shot ties in with One of Those Nights. Remember that part where the girls were all talking about sex and TenTen made a comment about having to restrain and "force" (if you wanna call it that) a certain sexual situation onto Neji? Yeah. Well that is what I bring you now. And if you haven't read One of Those Nights - that's fine. You don't have to, to understand this. Very little story, just smut. So, you've been warned. No kiddies. 18+ please. Above all else - enjoy! I appreciate any feedback!

* * *

Autumn was always an enjoyable time of year in Konoha, or anywhere else in Fire Country really. The summers were always scorching so when the cooler temperatures moved in from the north, it was a welcome change. Everyone seemed to be out, whether they were frequenting the shops, or the springs, or enjoying a walk – it was evident that the people were welcome to have some relief from the heat.

Everyone except for TenTen. She wanted more heat, been craving it actually, but Neji had been uncooperative for some time now and it was driving her crazy. Sure they started having sex at her apartment only and that was fine with her, but the encounters were becoming less frequent and then he started denying her altogether – stopping their nights before they even had the opportunity to progress. TenTen had been frustrated and on the verge of confrontation when out of nowhere Neji asked her out on a date, something they hadn't done in weeks. Usually when Neji said "date" that meant sex. She happily agreed.

So after dinner and a quiet walk through the village, TenTen was being escorted back to Neji's house. She was ecstatic, her body thrumming in anticipation and joy. This was the first time he had invited her back to his place. He must have had something special in store. It wasn't an anniversary of sorts, that much she knew. Maybe he just plain wanted to fuck her brains out. Not the most eloquent train of thought, but one she didn't object to.

He opened the door for her and she gave him a small smile as she walked inside. Neji's living quarters at the Hyuuga estate were commonly described as an "apartment arrangement" of sorts. Even though he still lived within the compound, there was a larger sense of "privacy" - although he often scoffed at the word.

TenTen looked around, eying the beautiful tapestry and the cozy, worn dark furniture. They may have been hand-me-downs but they were still quite luxurious. It fit him well.

"Have a seat, I'll be right back."

She nodded and made her way over to the couch. She smiled as the plush material sank in around her. It was unbelievable how comfortable it was – better than her bed. If she didn't know any better she'd say he was spoiled, but unlike some of the wealthier brats of Fire country, Neji worked hard for all he had. That self determination he had made him all the more sexy in her eyes. She heard him approaching and turned to look over the back of the couch.

The faintest smile graced his lips as he handed her one of the drinks in his hands. Their fingers brushed as he took the glass and that brief contact seemed to tingle, sending the sensation traveling up her arm. He sat next to her keeping his gaze locked on hers as he raised his cup to his lips. With her mouth feeling a little dry, she took a drink and was surprised as the sweet plum liquor hit her tongue. He rarely drank alcohol, let alone housed it.

The look in her dark eyes made his pace quicken. He really had waited for too long. He took the drink from her and set it to the side on the table. His hands came to gently caress her cheek. "TenTen."

"Yes?"

"I-" he paused. How could he explain and apologize for the past circumstances? How could he tell her how much he had been wanting her? How was it possible to put the desire he felt for her in this moment into adequate words? It was simple, he couldn't. So in stead he leaned in and pressed his mouths to hers, smiling against her lips as she hummed in a pleasured response.

Their lips meshed together again and again as they kissed. It had been so long since they had been together like this that it was almost like it was the first time. Her senses were heightened and when she parted her lips to allow his tongue entrance it was like drowning in liquid fire. They were easily swept up into the moment, breathing hard through their noses as their tongues clashed heatedly. His hands were everywhere; cupping the back of her neck, dragging along her sides, fondling her breasts and gripping her waist and thighs with an urgency he rarely showed.

He pulled her onto his lap to straddle him, wrapping his arms around her and gasping into her as she rocked against him. They pulled away from each other panting. His strong hands gripped her ass and he dipped his head to let his mouth wander her neck, kissing and leaving his mark on the skin he had missed. Her fingers curled into his long smooth locks as she moaned his name. He lifted her up onto her knees, aligning her breasts where he wanted them: by his mouth.

He slid his hands upward under her shirt, cupping and squeezing the soft globes over her bra. Excitement built in her stomach as he pulled the padding down, his fingers flicking across her nipples. He teased and tweaked them into hardened peaks before pushing her shirt up, her tan silky skin welcoming him. He latched his mouth to her breast hungrily; swirling and flicking his tongue over the rosy nub, catching it between his teeth and sucking on it before moving to its twin.

TenTen could feel the heat rising within her already, it was low in her belly and tinted across her cheeks and the tips of her ears. The aching pulse between her legs intensified and she ground against him, seeking for even the tiniest amount of relief.

"Mmm … Neji... shit," she groaned, "that feels so good."

He lifted her shirt over hear head and carelessly threw it to the side. He wrenched her bra down around her middle, letting his tongue and lips explore the newly exposed skin, reveling in her sighs and breathy moans.

Her breast left his mouth with a wet pop and when she gazed down at him he could see the lust and need raging in her eyes. She leaned into him , peppering his cheek and neck with kisses, curling her tongue around his earlobe.

"You need to lose some clothes. Now."

He chuckled as her hands took his shirt by the hem and pulled it up over his head. Some kunoichi preferred civilian men, and that was all well and good, (to each her own) but TenTen loved other ninja. They understood the hazards of the job and they didn't pry; they were just as caring, as "normal" as any other man – only with ripped bodies and incredible stamina. How could she pass that up? And Neji definitely wasn't an exception. She loved his creamy skin over lean, cut muscle; the way he would dominate her and make her scream his name through the night. She also loved the way he'd hold the door for her, how he trusted her to sharpen his weapons, and the way he'd hold her and kiss her, saying all the things that he couldn't out loud. For her, men didn't get any better than Neji and that thought was exactly what she wanted to convey to him tonight.

She smoothed her hands down the hard planes of his chest, ghosting her lips over his. Unexpectedly, he gripped her thighs and was moving in a flash, pinning her down onto the couch. She laughed, caught up in the fun moment. She spread her legs to let him settle comfortably between them as he moved in for another kiss, his tongue tapping her lips and -

_Bam!_

TenTen jumped. "What was that?"

He closed his eyes and dropped his head. No way. He couldn't believe his luck. He invited her over because he thought this wasn't going to happen. He knew she had been frustrated with him lately and hell he was too, depriving himself of sex – not because he wanted to, mind you – it's just that his whole problem was stemming from -

_Bam!_

She turned worries eyes to him. "Is that next door?"

He sat up and ran a hand through is hair agitatedly. "Yes."

"Isn't that Hinata's quarters?"

"Yes." His reply held a touch of venom.

"Do you want to check on her?"

"Not particularly."

TenTen could feel that the mood had shifted, but it's not like she couldn't get them back on track.

"Come here." She placed a hand on his cheek and tried to turn him to face her but he pulled away. He picked his shirt up off of the floor but she snatched it away from him.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Getting dressed."

"But-"

He picked up his glass from the table and downed the remaining liquor, surprising her. Then she heard it, the muffled female giggling and then:

"_No, stop … Naruto!"_ followed by more laughing.

Apparently Neji caught it too as his fingers twitched, fighting from curling into fists. There was a low male moan followed by a repetitive light bumping sound. TenTen's eyes widened and she jabbed her finger toward the wall that divided their apartments. "Oh my god! She's … they're …!"

"Yes."

"Hinata's getting some!"

"TenTen , please."

"Oh, come on Neji, women have needs too – or have you forgotten?" she asked, brows raised.

"No, I haven't," he replied obviously frustrated, "it's just that-"

"_Oh, fuck ... Hinata that's so good."_

He clenched his jaw. "I hear that all the time! It's sickening! That's my cousin in there with that foul mouthed-"

"What? You have no room to talk. You swear when I do something that you really like," she interrupted.

"It's all the time TenTen, ever since they started dating. Like he's some insatiable beast taking advantage of her feelings for him. Sometimes I just want to go over there and strangle that blond brat!"

She groaned. "Baby, Hinata is a big girl and if she wants to fuck him-"

"TenTen!"

She recalculated her words. "If she wants to have sex with him, she will. You can't do anything about it."

"Can't I?"

"No."

"_O-Oh … Naruto-kun."_

TenTen sat there shaking her head when a thought crossed her mind. How long had Naruto and Hinata been dating? She had told her over tea one afternoon … nearly two months ago. Her relationship with Neji started to suffer, at least physically, not too long after that. How lame is that?

She forced him to look at her. "Just forget about them, concentrate on me. You've finally got me here, half naked, it's time to do all those naughty little things to me. Whatever you want to do, lets do it. Besides, we can be louder than them."

"This isn't a contest."

"I know that!" She threw her hands up and then sighed. "Just focus on what you have in the room with you, not what you don't have the power to stop."

She was right. He couldn't do anything about the situation and he knew all of the starting and stopping was wearing her down. He had been sore about the whole thing and she deserved to be loved on and he had seriously been lacking.

"Okay."

She grinned. "Good, cause I'm really fucking horny."

He nodded. "Well let's take care of that then, shall we?"

"Please, oh please. Yes."

Their mouths met again and soon they were on the way, in more of a frenzy than earlier. TenTen was panting heavily as his hand moved between her legs, his fingers stroking her clothed sex, feeling the dampness of her panties. He slipped his hand under the elastic band, in awe at just how wet she really was. He pushed a finger past her folds sampling the heat he had been wanting.

TenTen could hear the rising moans next door and was sure he could too. She silently prayed that it wouldn't interrupt them again. Then his fingers started to rock and curl within her and that was all she could concentrate on. He stroked that wonderful spot inside her, his thumb pressing against her clit as he continued to thrust his fingers. He could easily get her off like this but she wanted more and she wanted it now.

"Neji, I want to feel you inside me. Don't make me keep waiting."

"Be patient."

"Screw patience!"

He chuckled at her eagerness but then froze.

"_Yes, right there! Oh yes!"_

"_Oh fuck yeah … so … good."_

"_Nngh … ah!"_

"_You're so fucking wet."_

"_Don't stop!"_

"_I'm not ..."_

"_Y-yes! Na-Naruto-kun..."_

TenTen sighed as he withdrew from her. He rubbed the heel of his hands into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Neji-"

"I'm going to murder that asshole," he growled.

"Just leave them alone."

"Out of all the qualified shinobi of this village, she picks Uzumaki! That annoying, immature, reckless ..." he took a deep breath and stood. "I'm going to have a talk with them. This can't keep happening … and it's all because of him and I can't take it."

"You know what? I can't take this either," she declared standing after him.

"TenTen?"

"You know, I don't really think you're mad at Naruto."

"No?"

"No. I think that Naruto being next door fucking your-"

"Hey!"

She glared at him. "Fucking your cousin into oblivion by the sounds of it, doesn't piss you off."

"Then what is it? Enlighten me."

She poked him in the chest. "I think what pisses you off is that it turns-you-on and you can't handle it."

"I believe you are mistaken."

Her hands shot out to the front of his pants, taking hold of his erection. He was taken off guard by her sudden action. She smiled at his shocked expression. She started to stroke him through the material of his pants. "You know what this feels like?"

"What?" he glowered.

"It kind of feels like you're lying."

"TenTen-"

"Lucky thing, I'm good at helping people cope with their problems."

She attacked his pants, making swift work of the buttons and zipper.

"What are you-? Will you stop?"

She pushed him, forcefully making him walk backwards until he bumped the wall. The couple next door was louder now, groans and cries of ecstasy filtering through the wall.

"TenTen, you don't-"

He stopped short under her piercing glare. She pushed his pants down over his thighs, allowing gravity to take them from there. She dropped to her knees taking hold of his length by the base. Before he had time to try to persuade her to stop, he lips were wrapping around him. His breath hitched as her tongue twirled around the head, licking him like he was her favorite flavor lollipop

She sucked gently, tasting the pre-cum that leaked from the slit. She looked up at him as she moved forward, slowly taking him further into her mouth until her nose brushed the coarse pubic hair. Her tongue slid up and down his shaft deliciously. He grit his teeth, his hands resting on her shoulders. Her head started to bob and she brought a hand up to cup his sacs, rubbing and squeezing them softly.

She moaned around him, feeling quite smug as he gasped and shuddered. She felt amazing, so warm and wet, her pliant muscle caressing him. He let his eyes flutter close as he hit the back of her throat.

"_Naruto! Ah- I ...I love you!"_

"_I love you, too."_

"_Harder! Harder, please."_

Neji's eyes narrowed, but then she hummed against him and he was once again focused on the pleasure he was receiving. The couple's moans sifted through the wall in time to the rhythm of the accompanying thumping, but Neji was so absorbed in his own situation to care. Instead of the noises making him mad, they fueled him on.

His fingers entwined in her hair, his hips slowly starting to rock on their own. All TenTen could do was celebrate internally. It was about damn time. She lightly nodded, making a noise of approval to let him know it was okay.

"Are you sure?" he asked, the tone of his voice was like he was begging for a 'yes'.

She winked up at him, letting her hands fall to his thighs, giving him an encouraging squeeze. He started to thrust his hips while pulling her forward, slowly at first; reveling at the feel of her wet lips and hot tongue. She was humming and moaning, spurring him on. He could feel the control he was holding onto start slipping away. He moved faster, sharp gasps falling from his parted lips. His head tilted back, resting against the wall, fighting back the moans as he continued to fuck her hot little mouth. He would love to be between her legs, but it had been even longer since he had gotten his dick sucked and she was so unbelievably good at it. He had a suspicion those "extra" kunoichi classes had something to do with it, but she wouldn't confirm or deny it.

He could feel it building … that pressure low in his being, he was so close. His heart was racing, threatening to pound out of his chest as he gave in to weeks of sexual frustration. He couldn't stop, not now, no way in hell. His rhythm became erratic.

"_Mmm … I-I ah-!"_

"_Just let go."_

"_Oh!"_

"_That's it baby."_

"_I can't, I can't, I-"_

"_Cum for me … cum!"_

"_Naruto!"_

Hinata's scream of bliss echoed loudly in Neji's room but he didn't care.

"TenTen … fuck, I'm gonna-"

He growled through gritted teeth, snapping forward as his balls tightened and then he spilled his seed with a few jerky thrusts. His orgasm was so intense it was dizzying. She swallowed him eagerly and slowly pulled back, easing her lips from him.

She wiped her mouth and raised back onto her feet. His eyes were still closed as he regained composure, a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead. When he finally opened his eyes he was met with a very beautiful smiling TenTen.

"So, problem solved?"

"Yes, I believe so," he replied with a light laugh.

"Good." She pressed her mouth to his, letting him taste himself on her tongue and then she shoved away from him. "Cause I'm still really horny and I think it's about time you did something about it."

He mimicked her grin and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll more than make up for it."

"That's my man."

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against his hard body. She was looking forward to making up for weeks of lost time.


End file.
